


Связанный

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU относительно 3 сезона, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло уже два года, а Джону до сих пор снится его лучший друг Шерлок Холмс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связанный

Музыкальный автомат вечно заедал на этой нелепой песенке: постоянно рефреном повторяющиеся слова Sell Me A Coat, каждое утро одно и то же. Джон поморщился, вилкой закидывая фасоль поверх яичницы и стараясь откусить так, чтобы чертов желток опять не потек по подбородку.  
– Как ты можешь это есть, – с отвращением сказал Шерлок. Он сидел за столом напротив: в пальто с поднятым воротником, сложив руки в перчатках прямо перед собой, рядом с чистой салфеткой и нетронутыми приборами. Почему-то его вилка с ножом были гораздо более красивыми, чем у Джона, и даже казались серебряными.  
– Не все же такие роботы, как ты, – пробормотал Джон себе под нос, ловя ускользающую фасолину. – Некоторые люди едят по утрам, Шерлок.  
– Сейчас вечер, – безапелляционно ответил тот и едва заметно фыркнул. – А наедаться на ночь вредно, тебе ли об этом как медику не знать.  
Джон поднял голову от тарелки и только в этот момент заметил, что за окном, спиной к которому сидел Шерлок, – темнота. Музыкальный автомат споткнулся на середине фразы и начал с начала, все эти ляляля, зимний день, колючие снежинки, моя летняя...  
– Нет, – сказал Джон, еще не осознавая толком, против чего протестует. – Нет, Шерлок. Не надо.  
Шерлок нахмурился и что-то произнес, но Джон уже его не слышал, потому что чертова Sell Me A Coat звенела в ушах пронзительной трелью, он зажмурился и помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от режущего перепонки звука, он вскинулся и почти закричал…

– О Господи, – сказал Джон, пытаясь отдышаться от резкого рывка. Перевел взгляд на трезвонящий телефон. Восемь утра. Какого черта? Что ей нужно в восемь утра?..  
– У тебя там все нормально? – спросила Гарри таким голосом, будто только что бежала стометровку, и Джон заставил себя сдержаться.  
– Вообще-то я спал, – сказал он ворчливо. – Что со мной может произойти?  
Гарри хмыкнула.  
– Я знаю, ты решишь, что я чокнулась или что еще похуже, но мне просто приснился странный сон, и я решила убедиться, что ты жив и здоров.  
– Отлично, – пробормотал Джон, плюхаясь обратно на подушку.  
– Не говори это так, как будто и не ждал от меня ничего вменяемого. Я волнуюсь. Ты в последнее время…  
– Со мной все хорошо, – перебил ее Джон, сглатывая и закрывая глаза. Что-то ему такое снилось. Что-то очень славное…  
– Точно хорошо?  
Джон вздохнул.  
– Гарри, ничего страшного не случится, если ты мне дашь выспаться. Но вот в противном случае я за последствия не отвечаю.  
– Ладно, – неохотно протянула она. – Я позвоню вечером.  
– Не надо, – попросил было Джон, но в трубке уже гудело. Он обессиленно уронил руку на постель и зевнул. Ему снилось что-то ужасно приятное. Редкое, невероятно ценное…  
«Джон», – произнес строгий голос в голове, и он резко сел, внезапно вспомнив.  
Шерлок. Ему снился Шерлок. Живой, такой же невыносимый, как всегда. Как всегда был. Джон тихонько зарычал и стукнул по постели кулаком. Теперь уже и речи не шло о том, чтобы заснуть снова. Он себя знал. Будет лежать еще час или даже два и мучиться, вспоминать, думать, перебирать варианты: а если бы я поступил не так, а если бы я сказал не это, а если бы я... Бессмысленное, но очень мучительное занятие. А до будильника, тем не менее, еще три часа, работа сегодня во вторую смену, и хорошо бы выспаться...  
О чем он был, этот сон? Перед глазами мелькали только какие-то отрывки – солнечные блики на стеклах, деревянный, темный, изрезанный ножами стол паба, почему-то крахмальная салфетка и сияющие серебряные зубцы двузубой вилки, что такими едят? Лимон? Омаров?.. Надо же, какой бред.  
– Плохо спали? – мимоходом спросила медсестра, выкладывая перед ним на стол карту очередного пациента. Джон сделал страшные глаза, потряс головой, показывая, как ужасно он спал, и медсестра негромко рассмеялась. Мэри, ее звали Мэри: светлые кудряшки, большие глаза, обаятельная улыбка. И вот уже вторую неделю она была как-то особенно внимательна к Джону, даже ласкова с ним. Вроде бы ничего особенного, обычная внимательность и дружелюбие к коллеге, но что-то во всем этом было такое... Что-то невысказанное, но приятно теплое в интонациях, взглядах, даже в манере улыбаться. Наверное, стоило пригласить ее на свидание. Так, ничего особенного, просто выпить после работы. Вдруг ему не показалось, и он действительно ей нравится?..  
– Добрый день, мистер Коллинз! – улыбнулся Джон входящему посетителю. – Присаживайтесь и рассказывайте о вашем артрите. Боли каждое утро, ослабевают к вечеру, не так ли?  
Мистер Коллинз, высокий и болезненно худой старик, на секунду замер, глядя на него сквозь толстые стекла очков, а затем церемонно присел на самый краешек стула, насильно выпрямляясь и стараясь держать спину.  
– Вероятно, у меня в дополнение к артриту и проблемы с памятью, – сказал он грустно, но с достоинством. – Разве я уже приходил к вам на прием?  
– Нет, но ведь у меня есть ваша история болезни, – улыбнулся Джон, раскрывая папку, и тут же осекся – карта была только заполнена в приемной, там не было данных даже о первичном осмотре в клинике. Он пробежался глазами по оставленным в опросном листе галочкам, с облегчением отметил, что артрит у пациента все-таки имеется, и притянул к себе бланки анализов.  
– Для начала нам будут нужны данные лабораторных исследований, сделаем анализ крови на антитела к ЦЦП...  
Это уже немного беспокоило. Сначала была квартирная хозяйка, у которой Джон поинтересовался, как себя чувствует ее сломавшая ногу племянница, но оказалось, что даже о наличии племянницы миссис Бокенен ему не рассказывала; вышло неловко. Кажется, старуха решила, что Джону насплетничали соседи, и теперь смотрела на него неодобрительно каждый раз, как им случалось встретиться. Потом Джон с чего-то решил, что Сильвия Джонкерс, заведующая ортопедическим отделением, беременна, и между делом спросил, не знает ли она, кто займет ее место на время декретного отпуска. Оказалось, Сильвия так боялась возможного выкидыша, что никому не говорила о своей беременности, даже мужу. Слава богу, она предположила, что у Джона просто опытный глаз, все-таки на четвертом месяце беременности уже можно кое-что определить, и тот невольно попал в конфиденты. Теперь с ним делились всеми проблемами, страхами и сомнениями, и не то чтобы это слишком раздражало Джона, но было как-то немного странно.  
А сейчас еще и мистер Коллинз…  
– Вы их просто очаровываете, – сказала Мэри вечером, забирая у него карту последней пациентки. – Миссис Льюис говорит, что вы самый чуткий доктор, который у нее был, и буквально читаете мысли.  
Джон невольно рассмеялся.  
– Да, есть у меня такая особенность. Суперсила. На самом деле я… – он немного неловко пожал плечами, – инопланетянин-телепат. Мирный. Не собираюсь никого завоевывать.  
Мэри усмехнулась, глядя на него с любопытством.  
– Вот как? Тогда скажите, о чем я думаю?  
Джон шутливо нахмурился, пристально вглядываясь в ее лицо: сияющие глаза, легкие морщинки, улыбчивый рот...  
– Вы…Кофе, – немного растерянно сказал Джон. – Вы хотите… то есть, вы думаете, что я собираюсь пригласить вас выпить кофе.  
– Серьезно? Я так думаю? – Мэри даже отступила на шаг, а ее взгляд из мягкого и веселого моментально стал твердым и острым.  
– Да. То есть… – Джон помотал головой, пытаясь все свести к шутке. – На самом деле, это я собирался позвать вас выпить. После работы, знаете, ничего особенного, просто по-дружески… Извините, что так неловко вышло. Мне показалось это забавным.  
– Конечно, – улыбнулась Мэри.  
– Конечно?  
– Да.  
Джон прищурился, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
– То есть – да?  
– Да, да, – засмеялась Мэри, окончательно оттаивая. – Только не сегодня, на этот вечер у меня уже есть дела.  
– Тогда завтра?  
– Завтра.  
– Отлично. Хорошо.  
Он неловко потер руки, глядя ей вслед, и решительно кивнул собственным мыслям. Давно пора было это сделать. В конце концов, сколько можно быть одному. Теперь даже приличных оправданий не осталось – Шерлока нет, ему никто не мешает и не пытается… Джон закрыл глаза, глубоко вздыхая, постучал напряженными пальцами по столу. Рано, рано вспоминать об этом. Думать об этом рано.  
Обычно мысли о Шерлоке одолевали ближе к ночи. Днем он привык успешно сопротивляться – горе, гнев, отрицание, смирение – это все уже давно ушло, осталась только глухая тоска, которую замечательно заглушал повседневный шум. Работа, коллеги, пациенты, изредка – встречи с приятелями в пабах. Но вечером, когда он оставался один – тесные бледно-желтые стены съемной квартиры, узкая койка, чистый стол – приходила тоска. Шерлок будто просыпался где-то у него в маленькой, огороженной части сознания и принимался по своему обыкновению бродить взад и вперед, бубнить себе под нос, стучаться, требуя к себе внимания, подавать неожиданные реплики. Ночью от него и вовсе покоя не было, проникал в каждый сон, заставляя просыпаться на сбитых влажных простынях – задохнувшимся, измученным несбыточностью этих снов, с закипающими в уголках глаз слезами…  
Живой человек рядом мог бы помочь. Прогнать призрака. Дать возможность хотя бы попытаться вернуть свою жизнь себе.  
Наверное, это было не слишком-то порядочно по отношению к Мэри, такое потребительское отношение, но почему-то Джону казалось, что ей тоже нужно забыться, переключиться с проблем прошлого на вполне себе приятное настоящее. Жить. Они могли бы подойти друг другу. У них могло бы получиться. Тем более, что Мэри ему действительно нравилась, она была симпатичной, неглупой, смешливой и совершенно хладнокровной в нужных ситуациях.  
– Да просто идеал, а не женщина, – с непонятной интонацией заметил Шерлок, не оборачиваясь. На нем был его привычный бордовый халат, а давно не стриженые волосы спускались чуть ниже плеч.  
Джон растерянно оглянулся по сторонам. Стеллажи уходили вдаль и ввысь на какие-то немыслимые расстояния, терялись в туманных далях – заставленные пестрыми папками, выстроенные лабиринтами.  
– Что это? – спросил он. Стоящий к нему спиной Шерлок вздрогнул и обернулся.  
– Как ты тут оказался? – сказал он удивленно, и Джон пожал плечами.  
– Хотел бы я знать. А что это за «тут»?  
Шерлок нахмурился, отводя глаза и постукивая папкой, которую держал в руках, по ладони.  
– Место отложенных воспоминаний. Интересно. Самоорганизовавшаяся проекция подсознания? – пробормотал он озадаченно. Джон кашлянул, напоминая о себе.  
– Место отложенных воспоминаний? Объяснишь, что это?  
– Да, – спохватился Шерлок, снова поднимая на него взгляд. – Место, где я храню воспоминания, которые требуют дополнительного обдумывания, перед тем как я решу, какую часть из них сохранить, а какую можно удалить безболезненно.  
Джон невольно приоткрыл рот, заново оглядывая бесконечные стеллажи.  
– Вот это все… Сколько же тут воспоминаний? Ты складываешь сюда вообще все, что ли?  
– Не говори ерунды, – небрежно ответил Шерлок. – Вот полки с отложенными воспоминаниями. Все остальное – иллюзия.  
– О, – пробормотал Джон, глядя на три полки с десятком тоненьких папок, сиротливо опирающихся друг на друга картонными боками. – Иллюзия. Понятно. Зачем тебе иллюзия?..  
Шерлок посмотрел на него раздраженно и, сунув папку обратно на полку, взял следующую.  
– Ты намерен и дальше задавать столь же бессмысленные вопросы?  
– Ну извини, мне интересно, какого черта ты нагородил целый лабиринт ради… О, – сказал он, неожиданно понимая. – Ты что, боишься…  
– Ты уже здесь, – перебил его Шерлок. – Очевидно, что, чего бы я ни боялся, это теперь не имеет значения.  
– Мне это не так что бы очевидно, – пробормотал Джон, и Шерлок поморщился, снова отворачиваясь.  
– Ты мне мешаешь.  
– Ну еще бы… Не против, если я развлекусь, пока ты… не знаю, что ты там делаешь…  
Шерлок только небрежно дернул кистью через плечо, не отрываясь от чтения. Понятно. Джон взял с полки первое попавшееся отложенное воспоминание и уселся в стоящее тут же кресло. Очень удобное и привычное кресло – будто бы прямиком из их гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Откашлявшись, он развернул папку и нахмурился от неожиданности.

 _– Самоубийство, – скучным голосом сказал Шерлок, стоя у окна и выглядывая на улицу. – Очевидно.  
Он даже не потрудился переодеться, принимая посетительницу, бледную заморенную женщину с распухшим покрасневшим носом и жидкими, связанными в мышиный хвостик волосами.  
– В полиции сказали так же, – грустно подтвердила женщина. – Но почему? Ведь он… у него только начало все налаживаться…  
Только теперь Джон осознал необычность всей ситуации: он смотрел на происходящее глазами Шерлока, чувствовал его раздражение, мимолетную злость и, неожиданно, капельку острого интереса.  
Шерлок отвернулся от окна и растянул губы в приветливом оскале.  
– Могу я взглянуть на его квартиру, миссис…?  
– Паркер, – сказала женщина, поднимаясь. – Тимоти… он жил в подвале у наших родителей. Я отведу вас туда.  
– Ну конечно, – кивнул Шерлок. – Я так и думал.  
Он шагнул вперед, к выходу из комнаты,_ и Джон внезапно снова оказался самим собой, сидящим все в том же кресле посреди фальшивых стеллажей. Воспоминание закончилось.  
– Когда это было? – спросил он у спины Шерлока. Тот обернулся с таким видом, будто бы меньше всего ожидал его здесь увидеть. Прищурился, разглядывая папку, перевел взгляд на Джона.  
– Еще до нашего знакомства.  
– Ты хранишь это воспоминание так долго и до сих пор не решил, что с ним делать? – поразился Джон.  
– Признаться, я не слишком спешил его обдумывать, – пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос, задумчиво глядя на Джона и больше не отворачиваясь.  
– Почему? – полюбопытствовал тот. – Что в нем такого особенного? Я не заметил что-то важное?  
Шерлок нахмурился, задумавшись на секунду, а потом пожал плечами.  
– Пожалуй, в этом смысл твоего появления. Не знаю, почему иначе я не могу от тебя избавиться.  
– Ну спасибо, – пробормотал немного обиженный Джон, но Шерлок тут же прервал его эмоции решительным жестом.  
– Действительно. Мне нужно обсудить это с тобой. Пускай даже с виртуальным тобой.  
– Я не более виртуален, чем ты, – заметил Джон, но Шерлок только отмахнулся.  
– Дело не в том, что сохранено непосредственно в этом воспоминании. А в том, что случилось позже. Я оставил на поверхности только хвостик, безобидную верхушку айсберга воспоминания. Даже если его найдут, никому не придет в голову копнуть глубже и вытянуть на поверхность все воспоминание и связанные с ним ассоциации целиком.  
– Звучит немного параноидально, – заметил Джон. – У кого есть желание и, главное, возможности копаться в твоей голове?  
Шерлок посмотрел на него почти с нежностью.  
– Ты и правда ведешь себя как настоящий Джон Уотсон. У меня очень милое и щедрое подсознание. И галстук как всегда не подходит к рубашке… Не буду утомлять тебя лишними подробностями, они не нужны ни тебе, ни мне. Тимоти Эйвери, младший брат миссис Паркер, тридцать три года, разработчик баз данных, покончил с собой, повесившись в подвале дома родителей, где до этого проживал в течение пяти лет. Причиной самоубийства послужило повторение травмирующей ситуации из его подросткового периода: когда Эйвери было пятнадцать, одноклассница, в которую он был влюблен, пообещала ему секс, отвела в спальню родителей и велела раздеться, после чего привела туда же половину класса, которые посмеялись над Эйвери и выкинули его одежду в окно. С тех пор Эйвери замкнулся в себе, ни с кем не общался, не пытался завести какие-либо отношения с противоположным полом. А буквально за месяц до самоубийства познакомился в одном из секс-чатов с женщиной, которая проявила в нем заинтересованность. Несколько раз они общались в приватных чатах, занимаясь виртуальным сексом, обменялись фотографиями и решили все-таки встретиться. Нужно ли говорить, что вместо соблазнительной нимфы на встречу пришел бородатый мужчина весом под триста фунтов? Он не хотел ничего плохого, считал, что удачно пошутил, но для Эйвери эта шутка послужила спусковым механизмом. В тот же вечер он отформатировал жесткий диск на своем ноутбуке и повесился на крюке от люстры.  
– Боже, – пробормотал Джон, потирая переносицу.  
– Меня заинтересовал этот случай, вернее, то, насколько сильно эпизод из детства Эйвери повлиял на его жизнь.  
– Это полноценная психологическая травма, Шерлок. Естественно, она повлияла на его жизнь. Мне интересно, почему никто из близких не озаботился лечением этой травмы?  
Шерлок склонил голову набок, внимательно на него глядя.  
– Возможно, никто не посчитал это существенным?  
– Ну конечно, – Джон всплеснул руками и хлопнул себя по коленям. – Человек в тридцать два года живет в подвале у родителей при том, что обладает хорошей профессией и достаточными средствами, чтобы завести свой дом и семью, и никому даже в голову не приходит, что тут что-то не так…  
Джон осекся и нахмурился, глядя Шерлоку в глаза.  
– Почему ты отложил это воспоминание? Что ты хотел обдумать? Ты хотел что-то обсудить со мной…  
Шерлок молча снял с полки рядом с собой другую папку, потолще и пообтрепанней. Протянул ее Джону.  
– Здесь все.  
Джон осторожно провел пальцами по ветхой картонной обложке, почти стертые карандашные буквы в правом верхнем углу складывались в слово «Телескоп». Он бережно открыл папку, придерживая тонкие папиросные листы от _порыва налетевшего ветра, где-то над головой заполошно защебетали птицы, в глаза ударил яркий, желтый сквозь зеленые листья, солнечный свет…_

– Давно не виделись, – неприязненно бросил Джон, собираясь обойти припарковавшийся прямо у выхода из госпиталя «Ягуар», но Майкрофт Холмс с чрезвычайно терпеливым видом распахнул перед ним дверь автомобиля и многозначительно кивнул.  
– Серьезно? – Джон сунул руки в карманы куртки и качнулся с пятки на носок, почти с ненавистью глядя Майкрофту в глаза.  
– Я серьезен как никогда, мистер Уотсон, – вздохнул тот, фальшиво улыбаясь. – Нам нужно поговорить. Это не займет и пары минут. Я не собираюсь вас похищать или делать что-либо еще столь же бессмысленное. Маленькая дружеская беседа, и я снова исчезну.  
Немного посопев, Джон неохотно кивнул. Болтать с братцем Шерлока у него не было никакой охоты, но и стоять друг против друга как бараны у самого подъезда госпиталя не хотелось. Еще не хватало тащить старые истории на новое место работы.  
– Сегодня вы искали в Интернете некоторую информацию, – не откладывая, начал Майкрофт, едва они захлопнули двери машины. Джон фыркнул.  
– Вы что, жучка ко мне подсадили?  
– Как вы могли подумать, – укоризненно покачал головой Майкрофт. – Просто весь трафик вашего госпиталя проходит через оператора, которого, в числе многих, приходится… в некотором смысле, контролировать определенным органам. Никакого нарушения конфиденциальности, нет причин волноваться. Никому не интересны подробности частной жизни граждан, просто запросы в поисковиках фильтруются на наличие определенных маркеров, сигнализирующих, что на интересы определенного пользователя стоит обратить внимание...  
– Отлично, – скривился Джон. – Что, запрос «Майкрофт Холмс» несет ту же опасность, что и «Как изготовить атомную бомбу» или «Детское порно»?  
– Не преувеличивайте, – отмахнулся Майкрофт. – За теми, кто интересуется изготовлением атомной бомбы, никто не следит, а детским порно занимается другое подразделение. Просто не так уж много людей вообще когда-либо слышали мое имя. Как правило, это или те, кто имеет отношение к Шерлоку, или те, чей интерес не может быть праздным…  
Майкрофт значительно посмотрел на Джона, и тот с недоумением пожал плечами.  
– Это заставило вас приехать сюда и отнимать мое время? Что, я теперь преступник, раз вспомнил о вашем существовании?  
– Нет, – коротко ответил Майкрофт. – То, что вы помните обо мне, нельзя посчитать неожиданным. Однако меня удивил полный текст запроса: «Майкроф Холмс и Синтия Ньюмар».  
Джон обреченно прикрыл глаза, отворачиваясь к окну.  
– Откуда вам известно это имя? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Майкрофт.  
– Приснилось, – буркнул Джон.  
Он ожидал очередной снисходительной реплики, но Майкрофт молчал, кажется, он даже дыхание затаил, вслушиваясь.  
– Мне приснился Шерлок, – терпеливо пояснил Джон, – и рассказал о том, что когда ему было десять лет, вы встречались с этой… Синтией Ньюмар. Она... в общем, такой сон. Не знаю, возможно, он упоминал мисс Ньюмар раньше, и я сейчас вспомнил…  
– Вряд ли, – негромко заметил Майкрофт после продолжительного молчания. – Шерлока сильно задела история с Синтией, но мне казалось, он навсегда похоронил ее в недрах своей памяти. Стер ее.  
– Откуда, по-вашему, я тогда мог услышать это имя? – мрачно спросил Джон, однако Майкрофт уже взял себя в руки и приторно улыбнулся.  
– Благодарю, что уделили мне внимание, мистер Уотсон. Думаю, в ближайшее время мы с вами не увидимся.  
Чертыхаясь про себя, Джон вылез из «Ягуара» и захлопнул дверцу. Автомобиль тут же тронулся с места и через минуту скрылся в оживленном транспортном потоке.  
– Как насчет кофе? – спросила из-за его спины Мэри. – Приглашение все еще в силе?  
– Да! – спохватился Джон, оборачиваясь. – Извините, что пришлось ждать. Давний знакомый.  
Мэри только многозначительно хмыкнула, решительно беря его под руку.  
– Отыграюсь на десерте.  
И Джон невольно рассмеялся. Пожалуй, стоило бы выкинуть из головы перестраховщика Майкрофта, да и все эти дурацкие сны… Впрочем, сны были неплохими. Возвращали в старые добрые времена, не оставляя мерзкого послевкусия потери и горя.  
Не всякие сны о мертвом друге могут таким похвастать.

– Погоди-погоди! – Джон уперся рукой Шерлоку в грудь, останавливая. – Ты ведь хотел с этим разобраться, и я здесь, чтобы тебе помочь.  
– Не с чем разбираться, – буркнул Шерлок, морщась. – Джон, меня ждет барон Мопертиус.  
– Подождет твой барон.  
Шерлок раздраженно выдохнул, закрывая глаза.  
– У меня на редкость въедливое подсознание, – пробормотал он себе под нос, и Джон насмешливо фыркнул.  
– Ну да, конечно. Не зли меня, Шерлок.  
Тот снова вздохнул и покачал головой, сдаваясь.  
– Ну, раз уж от тебя никуда не денешься…  
Теперь они находились в самом центре большого круглого помещения, направленный справа и сверху прожектор освещал только крошечный пятачок под самыми их ногами, окружающая обстановка и стены терялись в кромешной темноте, но почему-то Джон был уверен, что знает это место.  
– Когда Майкрофт только начал встречаться с Синтией Ньюмар, – сказал Шерлок, глядя Джону в плечо, – он… думаю, он уже тогда понимал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Она была глупой. То есть, она была самой привлекательной девушкой из всех, поступивших в том году в Оксфорд, но для Майкрофта она была красивой статусной вещицей, которую необходимо иметь, но совершенно не обязательно… использовать в повседневной жизни.  
– Ты хочешь сказать… – неуверенно начал Джон, и Шерлок кивнул, позволяя ему не заканчивать.  
– У них почти не было секса, для обычных восемнадцатилетних подростков это, как ты понимаешь, нетипично, поэтому мисс Ньюмар резонно заподозрила, что не является основным объектом интереса моего брата.  
Он замолчал, прикусывая губы и хмурясь.  
– Может быть, если тебе не хочется об этом рассказывать, я просто посмотрю воспоминание? – предложил Джон.  
Шерлок вздрогнул, глянув на него почти в ужасе.  
– Нет. Ни в коем случае. Это воспоминание я удалил безвозвратно.  
Джон вздохнул, кивая. В общем, этого и следовало ожидать, не зря воспоминания о Синтии Ньюмар оказались привязаны к делу о детской травме самоубийцы.  
– Давай зайдем с другой стороны, – сказал он. – Ты хотел разобраться с этим эпизодом, сделать из него какие-то выводы, и для этого оставил привязку в… этом своем…  
– Месте отложенных воспоминаний, – подсказал Шерлок.  
– Да. То есть, тебя что-то беспокоит. Какая-то связь между делом этого парня и… твоими проблемами.  
– У меня нет проблем, – быстро сказал Шерлок, закатывая глаза. – Это не проблема.  
– Что – не проблема?  
Шерлок взглянул ему в лицо, хмурясь, мотнул головой, и тут же яркий свет залил все вокруг.  
– Что за… – Джон рефлекторно вскинул руку, защищая глаза, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам…  
Помещение и действительно было круглым или казалось таким из-за странно плывущего фокуса взгляда. Стены оказались обиты лиловой тканью с матовым орнаментом из листьев и сплошь увешаны портретами в рамках – простых деревянных и резных позолоченных, прямоугольных и овальных, больших и маленьких. По периметру комнаты громоздились завалы стульев, столиков, комодов и этажерок, но весь этот беспорядок только угадывался, ускользая от глаз. Джон смотрел на портреты, один за другим, на каждом из них была изображена женщина – только женщины. Блондинки, брюнетки, шатенки, длинноволосые и коротко стриженые, в блузках, сарафанах, платьях, брючных костюмах… Без лиц. У каждой пространство от подбородка до лба было гладким, как у манекена, – кроме одной.  
Тщательно выписанный маслом портрет Ирен Адлер помещался в скромной овальной раме. Были видны только обнаженные плечи, так что оставалось непонятно, то ли ловкая аферистка основательно декольтирована, то ли, по своему обыкновению, обходится и вовсе без одежды.  
– Ого, – сказал Джон, отворачиваясь. Почему-то даже десятки безликих портретов не смущали так, как эта женщина.  
– Почему она? – спросил он, прочистив горло. – Ирен Адлер? Что в ней?  
Шерлок пожал плечами, не сводя взгляда с картины.  
– Она умна… – протянул он задумчиво. – В ней была загадка. В ней единственной была.  
Вздохнув, Джон невольно поежился.  
– Но даже она изображена достаточно целомудренно…  
– Самое возбуждающее в этой женщине – ее мозг, – перебил Шерлок. – Я полагал, уж ты-то способен понять.  
– Да уж чего тут не понять, – пробормотал Джон себе под нос. – Сколько тебе было, когда мисс Ньюмар решила отомстить Майкрофту? Десять?  
– Почти одиннадцать, – неохотно буркнул Шерлок.  
– Половое созревание еще не наступило, но ты уже понимал, что происходит. – Джон пожал плечами. – В этом вся проблема.  
– Это не проблема, уверяю тебя!  
– Ну да, конечно…  
– Если ты собираешься продолжать развивать эту смехотворную идею, я, пожалуй, лучше вернусь к барону Мопертиусу…  
– Эй, – Джон ухватил его за рукав, и Шерлок замер, упорно глядя в сторону. – Ты бы не отложил то воспоминание, если бы ситуация не беспокоила тебя, ты ведь и сам понимаешь. И, тем более, ты не показал бы это все мне.  
– Я и не показывал, – проворчал Шерлок. – Ты сам пришел и копаешься тут у меня, как у себя в кладовке… Откуда ты вообще взялся? Джон? Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Я… – Джон растерянно оглянулся по сторонам. – Не знаю. А где оно находится, это твое «тут»?  
– Там же, где и обычно, – теперь Шерлок смотрел на него с легким беспокойством. – Чертоги разума. Мои чертоги разума…  
В это раз пробуждение было мягким, Джона словно вынесло из странной комнаты ярким лучом света, и он открыл глаза, щурясь на незадернутое с вечера окно. Небо сияло белизной в узкой щели старой улицы. Черные крыши, черные дымоходы домов напротив. Когда живешь достаточно высоко, получаешь какие-то преимущества, скрашивающие необходимость добираться до квартиры, преодолевая множество лестничных пролетов. Шесть. Шесть лестничных пролетов. Раньше было всего два, Джона устраивало, его вообще все устраивало, жил бы до сих пор, припеваючи, если бы кое-кто не устроил свою дикую выходку.  
– Хоть одно воскресенье, – донесся женский голос из-за стены. – Бога ради, он мог бы хотя бы одно воскресенье не нажираться, чертова свинья.  
Джон поморщился, сдергивая одеяло и поднимаясь. Он и не думал, что здесь такие тонкие стены. Не замечал раньше.

Когда они вышли из кафе, буквально через пару шагов Мэри сама взяла его под руку, и Джон невольно разулыбался, как неловкий подросток. Будто ему лет пятнадцать, не больше, и это – его первая девочка, которая официально позволила себя угостить мороженым. Хотя на самом деле они ели картошку с рыбой и запивали пивом, черт возьми, им обоим хорошо за тридцать, и если это еще не последний шанс наладить хоть какую-то личную жизнь, то очень близко к тому.  
– Кстати, ты говорила, что была в Торонто, – напористо продолжил Джон разговор, завязавшийся еще в кафе, – мне тоже доводилось…  
– Я не была в Торонто, – неожиданно перебила его Мэри, и ее рука, до сих пор относительно расслабленно лежащая на сгибе локтя Джона, на секунду напряглась так, что тот болезненно охнул и отступил в сторону.  
– Подожди, – Джон остановился, глядя на нее с недоумением. – Постой. Ты ведь говорила, что…  
– Нет.  
– По работе… что-то связанное с нефтяными, да, нефтяными корпорациями…  
– Джон. Хватит.  
Сейчас Мэри была бледна до страшного, она стояла напротив и смотрела на Джона холодно и отстраненно, как смотрят на незнакомца, на опасного незнакомца, на…  
– Но ты же сама рассказывала, – растерянно сказал Джон, но Мэри только вздернула бровь.  
– Я не рассказывала тебе об этом. И мне очень интересно, кто рассказал.  
– Я… – Джон покачал головой, чувствуя, что щеки горят от неловкости. – Я не понимаю.  
– Кто-то говорил с тобой обо мне? Кто-то указал на меня. Кто?  
– Нет. Нет, Мэри, клянусь… – он всплеснул руками, выдыхая. – Я вообще не понимаю, почему мы об этом говорим. Даже если ты не была в Торонто... Возможно, я перепутал с кем-то... Где-то слышал...  
– Это не так, – почти мягко сказала Мэри, и Джон понял, что она права. Он определенно видел это все совсем недавно: улицы, сияющие зеркальными витринами, Си-Эн Тауэр, постоянно маячащая вдали, отражение в зеркале заднего вида – блондинка в огромных темных очках, скрывающих половину лица, компактный пистолет в дамской су…  
– О, Господи, – выдохнул Джон, тряся головой. Он чуть не упал, но Мэри цепко схватила его за рукав и сильно встряхнула.  
– Джон, – позвала она, заглядывая ему в лицо. – Джон, что бы ты ни слышал обо мне. Забудь. Хорошо?  
Джон кивнул, с трудом дыша.  
– Для твоего же блага… – она с сожалением коснулась его виска кончиками пальцев и сочувственно улыбнулась. – Мне так жаль.  
Джон потянулся было к ней, но Мэри быстро отступила, выпуская его, шагнула назад, еще дальше, еще – Джон уже не видел ее, только слышал стучащие по мостовой каблуки. Непонятная мутная слабость, затопившая его с головой, снова колыхнулась внутри. Джон не помнил, как он добрался до ближайшего дома. Пришел в себя, только сидя прямо на тротуаре, прислонившись спиной к стене. Рядом сидел еще кто-то, от кого резко и неприятно пахло потом и особой мерзкой сладковатой кислятиной, присущей людям, живущим на улице.  
– Хреново, – сказал этот кто-то. Трудно было не согласиться. Джон слабой рукой машинально ощупал карманы. Кошелек был на месте, ключи тоже. Уже неплохо.  
– Самоубийство – это хреново, – развил свою мысль сидящий рядом. – Так можно и с ума сойти. Особенно, если человек неподготовленный.  
Джон еле удержался от того, чтобы не застонать в голос. Только этого ему не хватало.  
– Иногда так накрывает, что спасает только вмазаться, – незнакомец вздохнул, и перед Джоном появилась его не особо чистая ладонь. – Меня зовут Билли, кстати.  
Ну, вот еще!  
– Очень приятно, – просипел Джон, подтягивая к себе ноги, уперся ладонями в шершавый кирпич позади и напрягся, выталкивая себя наверх от заплеванной брусчатки и грязной руки бездомного наркомана.  
– Ты привыкнешь, – философски заметил снизу Билли. – Со временем все налаживается, сильно фигово только в первое время.  
– Ну, у тебя-то, смотрю, это время основательно затянулось, – пробормотал себе под нос Джон, отходя подальше и отряхивая брюки.  
– Дамочка, кстати, жутковатая, – поделился Билли, не обращая внимания. – Не советую.  
– И что бы я делал без твоих советов, – покачал головой Джон. Он уже собирался идти, но на секунду остановился, в замешательстве оглядываясь.  
– Помощь нужна? – спросил он, сам себя кляня за то, что ввязывается. Но Билли только фыркнул.  
– Еще увидимся, помощник.  
– Не думаю, – Джон отвернулся почти с облегчением. Нужно было добраться домой. Сколько он просидел на тротуаре? Что это вообще было? Какой-то странный приступ. И Мэри… То, что произошло с ней, было необъяснимей всего. Жутковатая дамочка, и вправду…

– Хорошо, ты не хочешь об этом говорить. – Джон прищурился, глядя вверх. – Можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом.  
Солнце было мягким и ласковым, не слепило глаза, но согревало, ощущение было почти тактильным. Здесь вообще было много тактильных ощущений – упругая сочная трава, на которой они сидели, мягкая шерсть пледа, плотный твид костюма, хрустящая и ломкая фольга с еще теплыми сэндвичами внутри. Где-то в саду между деревьями гуляла Синтия Ньюмар, восемнадцатилетняя девушка с очень странными психологическими проблемами, но им ее было не видно.  
Шерлок молчал, задумчиво колупая ногтем фольгу на своем сэндвиче, и Джон предложил:  
– Поговорим о другом воспоминании?  
Шерлок вскинул на него нечитаемый взгляд, и Джон пояснил:  
– Там, на той полке, стояло несколько папкок. В одной было воспоминание о самоубийце, что было в остальных?  
Шерлок еще немного подумал, а потом со вздохом отложил сэндвич в сторону.  
– Тебе никто не говорил, что ты назойливый?  
– Назойливый?  
– Приходишь сюда каждый день, требуешь каких-то объяснений…  
– Может, это потому что ты мне задолжал кое-какие объяснения? – пожал плечами Джон. Шерлок нервничал, причем, нервозность сочеталась со смущением – дело было нечисто.  
– Там ведь не очередная история растления малолетнего тебя? – с опаской спросил Джон.  
– Меня никто не растлевал!  
– Потому что еще одна – это даже для тебя чересчур.  
– Нет.  
– Уверен?  
– Можешь взглянуть сам, – небрежно бросил Шерлок и отвернулся. Одна из папок была здесь, лежала частью на пледе, частью – на траве, по картонной обложке бежал муравей, плясали солнечные блики, прорываясь сквозь шумящую листву наверху.  
– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я смотрел, – начал Джон, но Шерлок быстро мотнул головой.  
– Это о тебе.  
– Что обо мне?  
– Это воспоминание – о тебе. Так что ты имеешь полное право его посмотреть.  
Джон покачал головой от неожиданности.  
– Ладно, – сказал он неуверенно. – Хорошо. Обо мне, надо же. Что ты мог обо мне…

_Аппетитно пахло пастой с мидиями, у Анджело всегда подавали отличную пасту с мидиями, вот только Джон этого не знал и заказал стандартную карбонару, которая Шерлоку нравилась гораздо меньше. А мидий ели за столиком позади: он – тренер по боксу, за пятьдесят, ни разу не был женат, хотя всегда мечтал о большой семье, в последнее время зрение резко стало падать, так что он задумывается о пенсии. Она – слегка за тридцать, больше пяти лет живет с бойфрендом, но тот не спешит делать предложение или хотя бы принять решение насчет ребенка. Она регулярно принимает антидепрессанты, это свидание для нее – жест отчаянья, у Анджело она не в первый раз и надеется, общие знакомые донесут ее бойфренду, что она была на свидании с другим, и это подтолкнет его в нужную сторону. Глупо, бойфренд в любом случае не намерен на ней жениться…  
– Значит, у тебя никого нет, – сказал Джон тем немного напряженным тоном, который обычно означает у людей его склада работу мысли и одновременно волнение. – Как и у меня. Отлично. Чудесно.  
О, нет. Совсем не чудесно. Волнение появилось в тот момент, когда Шерлок сказал, что не интересуется девушками. До этого Джон был сосредоточен и напряжен, но тут его будто мокрой тряпкой по лицу хлестнули. Он сделал неверные выводы и разволновался. Его задевает эта тема, ему небезразличен чужой гомосексуализм, Джон просто лучится фальшивой доброжелательностью, но на самом деле его задевает настолько, что… да, пожалуй, можно сказать, что он ошарашен и в свете новых сведений пытается рассматривать кандидатуру Шерлока как потенциального партнера. Что, конечно же, абсолютно неприемлемо.  
– Нет, – уверенно ответил Джон, практически моментально успокаиваясь. – Нет, я не предлагаю. Просто хочу сказать, что с этим нет проблем. С моей стороны – все в порядке.  
– Хорошо, – немного растерянно сказал Шерлок. – Спасибо.  
Пожалуй, следует вернуться к этому моменту в следующий раз и обдумать повторно. Возможно, он что-то упустил…_

Если во всех этих снах и есть какой-то глубинный смысл, то вот он. Подсознание уже напрямую разговаривает с ним, перестав выдумывать странных девушек и несчастных самоубийц… Ладно, пожалуй, про самоубийц – это лишнее. Воспоминание о первом вечере в компании Шерлока почти не болезненно, может быть, у него наконец-то отболело и зарубцевалось все там, где еще год назад безнадежно кровоточило. Правда, еженощный Шерлок во сне слегка портит картину, но, возможно, это такой способ принятия правды. С другими же не сложилось.  
Джон работал в первую смену, так что никто особенно не был в обиде на него за рассеянность, пациенты сменяли один другого, спать хотелось просто зверски, хорошо, что у Мэри Морстен сегодня был выходной, иначе бы пришлось с ней разговаривать и выяснять, что случилось на их последнем свидании… Честно говоря, Джон совсем не хотел этого. Не сейчас по крайней мере.  
Подкинутое Шерлоком во сне воспоминание было таким четким и ясным, каким его собственные воспоминания никогда не бывали. Все запахи, вкусы, звуки, тактильные ощущения, вереницы мгновенных выводов, будто стайки рыбок, цепляющиеся ко всему, что попадало в поле зрения. И в центре – он сам, Джон Уотсон, без прикрас. Не так уж приятно смотреть на себя со стороны. Еще менее приятно слышать чужие выводы относительно собственного поведения.  
Шерлок – тот Шерлок, во сне – был уверен, что у Джона был гомосексуальный опыт, что он рассматривал нового соседа с этой точки зрения, что он страдал от внутренней гомофобии и еще массы самых разных, зачастую противоречащих друг другу, проблем и побуждений одновременно. Это неприятно походило на правду, и, Господи, Джон не собирался распутывать этот клубок, никогда, но после сегодняшнего сна отвязаться от мыслей стало практически невозможно…  
…Все дело было в Гарри. Джону было двенадцать, когда старшая сестра объявила о своей гомосексуальности родителям, и все посыпалось. То есть, возможно, все начало сыпаться и раньше, но до этого Джон ничего не замечал и был уверен, что живет в счастливой дружной семье. Теперь же начались скандалы за скандалами, и хоть он из подросткового чувства противоречия и жалости занял в семейных спорах позицию сестры, это привело только к тому, что и к ней, и к родителям он со временем начал испытывать одинаковую неприязнь. Отец с матерью в результате развелись, переругавшись и между собой тоже, Гарри бросила колледж, начала пить, болтаясь то с одной подружкой, то с другой, то с десятой, а Джон… Вся эта петрушка пришлась как раз на период пробуждения его первых желаний, так что путаница вышла та еще. Поговорить толком было не с кем, потому что родителей трясло от одного упоминания чего-то, относящегося к сексу, первая влюбленность в девочку из класса старше пролетела почти незаметно, зато скандал, устроенный, когда Джон засиделся за уроками и остался ночевать у школьного приятеля, запомнился надолго.  
Наверное, Джон все-таки не был гомосексуалом, но все вокруг так много и часто об этом говорили, что он невольно начал обращать внимание на парней. Ничего особенного, никакого даже особого влечения, просто привычка смотреть на мужчин так же оценивающе, как и на девушек. Вот этот симпатичный. У того отличная задница. А у этого, когда он улыбается, ямочки на щеках. Очень мило.  
Может быть, из этого бы что-то в результате и вышло, и Джон наконец выбрался бы на свою жалкую единичку по шкале Кинси, вот только единственный парень, который ему понравился настолько, чтобы целоваться ночью под черным холодным небом пустыни, в результате переметнулся на другую сторону и напоследок подстрелил Джона как чертову куропатку… Это совсем не способствовало желанию экспериментировать.  
Да, Джон был практически уверен, что Шерлок гей. Даже когда появилась мисс Адлер, и между ней и Шерлоком завязались нелепые и болезненные недоотношения, закончившиеся гибелью несчастной. И вот это предполагаемое гейство вкупе с необъяснимой интимностью их отношений бередило его. Постоянно. В любую минуту, когда тот был рядом, даже в короткие периоды судорожных отношений с девушками, имена которых Джон запоминал с трудом.  
Нет, он ничего не хотел, не планировал и, упаси Господь, не фантазировал на эту тему. Но Шерлок с самого начала и до самого конца, несмотря на все отрицания, все-таки оставался… любимым человеком, да, так можно сказать. Ведь дело не в сексе. Любовь может быть чисто дружеской. Платонической. Да?  
Моя руки после очередного пациента и бездумно глядя в зеркало перед собой, Джон вдруг замер, огорошенный неожиданной мыслью.  
Нет.  
Не может.  
Черт возьми, Джон Уотсон, это очень вовремя – понять, что ты банальнейшим образом влюблен в лучшего друга, через два года после его смерти. Потрясающее чувство момента. Господи, и он еще думал, что все отболело…  
– А Мэри Морстен попросила перенести ее смену, – многозначительно заметила миссис Гордон на стойке регистрации. Джон только кивнул, проходя мимо нее к выходу, миссис Гордон явно неодобрительно смотрела ему в спину и даже что-то говорила вслед, но Джону было плевать, он не собирался ее выслушивать. Находиться на работе сверх положенного не хотелось ни минуты.  
Нортумберленд-стрит 22, ноги сами несли его к знакомой двери так некстати вспомнившегося итальянского ресторанчика. Сколько он не был здесь? Давно, достаточно давно, но, и в самом деле, почему бы не заказать наконец эту чертову пасту с мидиями, раз уж ее фантомный запах преследует его весь день? Нужно же где-то пообедать…  
Джон распахнул дверь, собираясь войти, но замер на пороге – ровно на том месте, где в день первого знакомства четыре года назад сидели они с Шерлоком, сейчас располагались Мэри Морстен и неизвестный ему мужчина с тяжелым бульдожьим лицом и слишком густыми бровями. Мэри сидела вполоборота к двери и не заметила появления Джона, а вот человек-бульдог на секунду вперил в него недобрый взгляд маленьких глаз и тут же отвернулся к своей спутнице.  
Джон закрыл дверь и глубоко вздохнул, глядя на проносящиеся по улице автомобили.  
– Неловко вышло, – сказал знакомый голос справа, и Джон обернулся. Давешний бездомный подпирал стенку рядом со входом в ресторан, подслеповато щурясь и заискивающе улыбаясь. Был он долговязый и тощий, весь какой-то грязноватый и потрепанный, но при этом умудрялся не выглядеть опустившимся.  
– Билли? – уточнил Джон на всякий случай, дождался кивка и снова вздохнул. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Вообще-то хотел тебе помочь, – неуверенно протянул Билли, – но ты, вроде, и сам справляешься. Пока справляешься.  
Джон сунул руку в карман, нащупывая пару тяжелых фунтовых монеток.  
– Давай-ка лучше я тебе помогу, – сказал он, протягивая деньги, но Билли только рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
– А ты милый. Думаю, мы подружимся, а? Было бы неплохо, думаю я.  
– Ну конечно, – пробормотал Джон себе под нос, отворачиваясь. Только этого еще не хватало. А ведь он просто хотел пообедать и поехать домой – пара пива, дурацкое шоу по телевизору и можно будет пораньше лечь спать, а во сне обязательно появится Шерлок, и все снова станет как в старые добрые времена, все станет…  
– Ну да, я справляюсь, – сказал Джон негромко, переходя дорогу. – Великолепно просто справляюсь. Вот, уже начал сам с собой разговаривать. Видели бы вы мои сны…

– Ты прав, – неохотно признал Шерлок с отстраненным видом наблюдая, как в стоящей на огне колбе пенится что-то нежно-сиреневое.  
– Ну надо же, – хмыкнул сидящий на диване Джон. – Я прав, кто бы мог подумать. Кстати, в чем я прав?  
– В том, что мне был нанесен эмоциональный ущерб, и хотя я сам расцениваю текущее положение дел удобным и всецело соответствующим моим жизненным целям, я не могу не признать, что, возможно, мои жизненные цели и взгляд на эмоциональную привязанность были бы сформированы в несколько ином ключе, если бы со мной не случился инцидент имени Синтии Ньюмар.  
Шерлок так и не обернулся от кухонного стола, он, казалось, застыл на месте, задеревенел, проговаривая это все, будто бы озвучиваемые слова обретали плоть и ранили его уже физически. Джон невольно сглотнул от подступившей к горлу горечи, под желудком заныло.  
– Ну, о прошлом жалеть не стоит, – преувеличенно бодро заметил он, натянуто улыбаясь. Шерлок только дернул плечом и поморщился.  
– Я не собираюсь жалеть. Я хочу посмотреть, что будет, если кое-что изменить.  
– Это каким же образом ты собираешься менять такие вещи?  
Теперь Шерлок обернулся к нему уже всем корпусом, цепко вглядываясь в лицо.  
– Раз уж ты здесь, раз уж мы оба здесь, – он обвел жестом гостиную их старой квартиры, – я воспользуюсь твоей помощью. Я скопирую твои паттерны сексуального поведения, – Шерлок подхватил с подставки пробирку, наполовину заполненную ярко-бирюзовой жидкостью, и продемонстрировал ее оторопевшему Джону. – И заполню этой информацией свои нулевые кластеры.  
Он кивком показал на дымящуюся колбу. Джон открыт рот, прокашлялся и снова закрыл.  
– Звучит чертовски странно, – сказал он наконец.  
– Это и есть чертовски странный эксперимент, – кивнул Шерлок. – Ни у кого еще за всю историю человечества не было возможности осуществить что-то подобное. То есть, возможности, вероятно, были, но я не уверен, что хоть кто-то из них догадался этим воспользовался.  
– Из них? – осторожно переспросил Джон. Шерлок нетерпеливо дернул плечами.  
– Рано или поздно ты поймешь, серьезно, даже я понял не сразу, но в конце концов все прояснится и, возможно, тогда ты уже не так легко дашь свое согласие на этот эксперимент...  
– Погоди-ка! – возмутился Джон. – Я пока еще не давал никакого согласия!  
Шерлок только терпеливо вздохнул, укоризненно на него глядя.  
– Тебе понадобилось меньше суток, чтобы признать, что ты испытываешь ко мне сексуальное влечение, Джон. Не поверю, что ты предпочтешь оставить это влечение невзаимным.  
Джон застыл, хватая воздух ртом и чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки.  
– Ладно, – наконец выдавил он, снова откашливаясь. – Хорошо. А тебе-то это зачем?  
– Любопытство, – лаконично ответил Шерлок и, поколебавшись, добавил: – Плюс, это может помочь открыть канал. Но это, скорее, предположение, чем уверенность.  
– Какой еще канал? О чем вообще… – Джон хотел, было, подняться с дивана, чтобы подойти к Шерлоку, отобрать у него дурацкую мензурку и вообще остановить все это безумие, но почему-то, как в самом обычном сне, не мог даже двинуться с места.  
– Тш-ш-ш, – сказал Шерлок, внезапно оказываясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, так, что его наконец можно было рассмотреть. Оказывается, у него действительно отросли волосы, почти до плеч. И не брился он, кажется, уже неделю...  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь, Джон, – сказал Шерлок серьезно, глядя в глаза. – Без тебя мне не справиться. Снов недостаточно, мне нужно быть с тобой связанным, иначе я не смогу закончить и вернуться.  
– Что... – Джон судорожно вздохнул, облизывая губы. – Ты хочешь вернуться?  
– Конечно, я хочу вернуться! – фыркнул Шерлок, снова оказываясь далеко, у кухонного стола, подтянутый и элегантный в черном узком костюме, со своей обычной стрижкой и, конечно же, гладко выбритый. – Я соскучился по нашей квартире, по миссис Хадсон. По нормальной химической лаборатории, а не этой видимости...  
Он искоса кинул взгляд на Джона и негромко добавил:  
– По своему другу. Я скучаю.  
И Джон, стиснув зубы, решительно кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Давай. Делай эту свою… что ты там собираешься делать.  
Голубая жидкость в ту же секунду плеснула в кипящую сиреневую муть, заклубился дым, под потолок рвануло пламя, где-то раскатисто грохнуло громом, и мир будто взорвался перед глазами, обрушиваясь на Джона оглушительным грохотом, воем, визгом…  
Он вскинулся на кровати, почти крича, зажимая уши ладонями – дикий ор не смолкал, давил изнутри на глаза, резонировал в черепе, будто бы ему под скальп засунули стаю воющих баскервильских псов…  
– Черт, – выдохнул Джон, непривычным усилием изгоняя мяукающий и лающий зоопарк из своей головы. – Чертов Шерлок Холмс. Во что ты меня еще втянул…  
Он повернул голову, вглядываясь в слабо светящиеся в темноте часы. Без семи минут пять. А ведь мог поспать еще полтора часа…

 

Ад. Вот как это называлось: ад с самого начала и до конца.  
Они все болтали. Без умолку. Не затыкаясь ни на секунду. Люди на улице, люди в кафе, куда он забежал позавтракать и где от гомона его едва не вывернуло наизнанку. Люди в метро, откуда он вылетел пулей, едва спустившись на платформу. Пришлось брать такси до больницы, хоть это ему было совсем не по карману, но опоздание могло стоить гораздо больше.  
И только в кэбе до него дошло, что не так.  
Водитель всю дорогу бубнил какие-то глупости и довольно музыкально напевал популярные песенки. Ужас заключался в том, что он проделывал все это, не открывая рта.  
Зажмуриться не помогло. Заткнуть уши руками – тоже. «Припадочный, что ли», – раздраженно и бессловесно сказал водитель, кинув на него быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.  
– Здесь остановите, – с облегчением произнес Джон за квартал до больницы и выскочил из автомобиля как ошпаренный.  
На работе все продолжилось.  
Болтали все – медсестры, ресепшионистки, врачи, а особенно – пациенты. Эти вообще не останавливались в своих потоках жалоб, опасений, сиюминутных переживаний. За весь рабочий день в присутствии Джона молчала только одна глухонемая девушка. И ее молчание, вернее, те вербальные образы, которыми оно сопровождалось, были жутче всего.  
Во время короткого перерыва Джон сам себе выписал рецепт на валиум, купил его в аптеке и выпил сразу три таблетки. Болтовня не прекратилась, но по крайней мере ему стало в достаточной степени плевать.  
Впрочем, к концу рабочего дня эффект благополучно выветрился.  
– Надо же, совсем перестал за собой следить, – сказала миссис Гордон на стойке регистрации, приветливо ему улыбаясь и забирая кипу карт. – Опухший какой-то. Может, пьет? Бедняга. Или он и вправду гей, как говорят. С этим своим детективом...  
Перед глазами молниеносно промелькнуло несколько ярких и вполне недвусмысленных образов, от которых у Джона моментально бы покраснели щеки, задержись они достаточно, чтобы было можно рассмотреть детали. Но яркие картинки, переполненные явственно ощущающимся жаром, низкими стонами и резкими выдохами, тут же были перебиты задумчивым:  
– Но ведь ухаживал за этой потаскухой Морстен. Может, би? Надо сказать Люси, пусть подсуетится. Зарплата да еще и военная пенсия, и Дженни наконец заткнется со своим Колином, тоже мне, нашла принца, какой-то водопроводчик…  
Джон буквально выбежал на улицу, изо всех сил удерживая руки в карманах куртки, сжимая кулаки так, что ногти впивались в ладони. Желание заткнуть обеими руками уши и заорать, чтобы заглушить шум, было просто нестерпимым. Бормотание. Бормотание. Бормотание на разные голоса со всех сторон. Будто неисправное радио, транслирующее сразу все доступные диапазоны, и как ни выкручивай тумблер громкости, выключить совсем невозможно.  
– Черт раздери, черт бы побрал, черт, черт, – бубнеж под нос помогал не слишком, зато его, почти бегущего по улице с перекошенным лицом, опасливо сторонились прохожие, каждый из которых внутренне замолкал на секунду, стоило ему приблизиться. Замирал, затихал, распространяя вокруг себя густо пульсирующую опаску, как осьминог выбрасывает чернила. Вдруг этот ненормальный посмотрит в глаза? Натолкнется? Заговорит? Бросится, не дай-то Бог?.. Протискиваться сквозь чернильные облака прохожих было неприятно, но по крайней мере это были молчаливые чернила…  
До дома он добрался уже совершенно вымотавшимся. Голова раскалывалась, ладони потели и явственно накатывала паника. Хотелось забиться куда-нибудь, в самое дальнее и глухое место, например, в шкаф, и замереть там, зарывшись в душный ворох тряпья.  
– В руках, – сказал Джон громко, на всю квартиру, заглушая голоса. – В руках себя держать.  
Шизофрения, вот это что. Только этого не хватало. Чрезмерно реалистичные сны с участием покойника – еще куда ни шло, но голоса в голове – конец всему. Работать он теперь точно не сможет, о личной жизни, какой бы убогой она ни была в последние два года, можно забыть. Больницы, лекарства, его страховки не хватит на отдельную палату, значит, тщательно налаживаемая жизнь снова превратится в ад…  
«Держитесь, милый доктор, – сказала ему миссис Хадсон два года назад, – Ох, не знаю, я бы, наверное, на вашем месте с ума сошла от горя... Извините. Извините.»  
Джон еще тогда подумал, что это как-то чересчур. Боль потери пережить трудно, иногда невозможно, но сумасшествие – это все-таки что-то из разряда романтических преувеличений…  
– Черт. Чертовый чертов… – Джон стиснул зубы и зажмурился, сосредоточившись изо всех сил. Бормотание, до того еле слышное, взметнулось ураганным ревом, оглушило. В уши орали, скрипели, ныли, хихикали, но в основном уныло гундосили десятки голосов: мужские, женские, детские… Мечтательные, деловитые, нервозные, злые, влюбленные, отчаявшиеся, задумчивые – какие-то звучали громче, какие-то тише. Пара самых нейтральных по настроению болтались где-то на границе слышимости.  
На них-то Джон и решил сфокусироваться, отсекая весь лишний шум.  
– И вмесить одно взбитое яйцо, – размеренно сказали ему в правое ухо.  
– …проходит под тележкой крана, – скучным голосом добавили в левое.  
Отлично. Готовка и зубрежка. Нет ничего лучше. Даже с ума сойти не можешь с огоньком, Джон Уотсон. Скука!  
Стараясь не раздражаться лишний раз, он некоторое время внимательно слушал рецепт пирога с ревенем, перемежающийся инженерными пассажами про неизолированный провод и какие-то тросы, выжидая, пока голоса не начнут звучать чисто, без постороннего шума на фоне. А потом аккуратно, почти без усилий, выключил тросы к чертям. Это было не трудно, казалось, тросы сами были не против выключиться наконец.  
С пирогом пришлось повозиться, но когда наконец смолк и этот голосок, Джон самокритично признал, что просто хотел дослушать рецепт до конца. Он любил ревень. И валиум, еще три таблетки и черт с ним.  
– А ведь был уверен, что если кто и свихнется, так точно не я, – пробормотал он себе под нос, без сил обрушиваясь в постель. – Хотя, Шерлок, надо признать, ты все-таки успел первым. Чертов сукин сын. Совсем меня с ума свел.  
Навалившаяся усталость была такой, будто он сутки тележку с камнями катал, мышцы гриппозно ныли, за глазными яблоками поселилась колючая боль. Надо было бы раздеться, но на это сил уже не хватало. Джон просто закрыл глаза, успев мимолетно посетовать на то, что спать в пять часов дня – вот это точно признак того, что у него не все дома, и провалился в крепкий сон.

Это не казалось странным, наоборот, ощущалось абсолютно закономерным: то, что теперь они лежали в одной кровати вплотную друг к другу, совершенно обнаженные, хоть Шерлок и был целомудренно укрыт простыней по самую шею. Что не мешало ему отнюдь не целомудренно держать Джона холодными твердыми пальцами за лицо и увлеченно вылизывать ему рот. Вылизывание тоже ощущалось… интересно ощущалось. У Шерлока подрагивали ресницы – он держал глаза закрытыми, и от этого ощущения становились только интересней: Джон почему-то не думал, что Шерлок при поцелуе закрывает глаза. Если честно, он вообще о таком не думал… Вернее…  
– Стоп, стоп, – выдохнул он, с трудом отстраняясь и ловя на себе недоуменный холодный взгляд. – Я имею в виду… Господи, Шерлок, что мы делаем?  
– Мне казалось, это очевидно, – спокойно ответил Шерлок, снова притягивая его ближе. – Это эротический сон, в нем происходит то, что и должно происходить в эротических снах.  
– Ну ладно, – пробормотал Джон ему почти в губы, от близости вело и потряхивало. – Просто раньше ты мне не снился... в таких снах, я имею в виду.  
– Это мой сон, мои правила, – поправил его Шерлок и снова поцеловал, прежде чем Джон успел возразить. И спустя пару уверенных влажных касаний возражать уже не хотелось совершенно.Откуда-то Шерлок совершенно точно знал, что надо делать, когда напирать, а когда поддаваться. Как едва слышно постанывать на выдохе, чтобы у Джона волосы на загривке поднимались дыбом. Как касаться – хирургически точно и четко – сильными пальцами затылка и шеи, чтобы Джон начинал стонать сам, невольно подаваясь ближе, прижимаясь и сквозь разделяющую тонкую простыню отчетливо чувствуя чужое возбуждение.  
Это совершенно точно было сном, и Джону было наплевать, чьим именно, потому что только в самом глубоком и бесстыдном сне можно касаться губами длинного белого горла, замирать, чувствуя, как вздрагивает под языком кадык. Проводить раскрытыми жадными ладонями по гладкой плоской груди, впиваться пальцами в ребра, притягивая к себе ближе тяжелое угловатое тело. Смотреть в неправдоподобно светлые, дикие и раскосые глаза, а потом видеть, как опускаются короткие ресницы, как открываются полные губы прихотливой формы. Чувствовать влажные касания рта и жгучий жар в паху, когда простыня исчезает, и они наконец сплетаются конечностями, притираются друг к другу, торопливо вылизывая, трогая, стискивая друг друга…  
– Ну что же, – чуть запыхавшимся голосом сказал Шерлок, отстранившись в самый неподходящий момент. – Это сработало.  
– Что? – Джон инстинктивно облизнулся, глядя, как движется красный, опухший от поцелуев рот, нахмурился, поднимая глаза выше. – Сработало? Что сработало?  
– Эксперимент, – голос Шерлока слегка дрогнул, а губы растянулись в жалкой заискивающей улыбке. – Ну же, Джон. Ты ведь помнишь, чем мы занимались в прошлый раз. Ты ведь помнишь?  
Ну еще бы. Джон отодвинулся, это было неудобно, чертовски неловко – выпутывать конечности из того клубка, в который они сплелись.  
– Значит, эксперимент. Отлично. Почему тебе даже в моем подсознании необходимо быть такой задницей, Шерлок? Нахрена мне ко всему дерьму, что происходит в жизни, еще и эта чертова правдоподобность?  
Шерлок растерянно моргнул, поджимая губы.  
– Ты бы предпочел…  
– Я бы предпочел свою шизофрению, раз уж мне довелось сойти с ума по твоей милости, так вот… я бы предпочел свою шизофрению в компании милого Шерлока.  
– Милого, – с сомнением повторил Шерлок.  
– Милого, – подтвердил Джон. – Прекрасного друга. Лучшего человека, что я когда-либо знал. Любимого моего человека. Что тебе стоит, сукин ты сын, хоть раз повести себя нормально, а не как всегда.  
Кажется, Шерлоку было не слишком-то приятно это выслушивать, он хмурился и поджимал губы, как несчастный обиженный щеночек, но Джон как никто другой знал, что в большинстве случаев шерлокова уязвимость – это только видимость, которой он ловко пользуется, чтобы достигать своих чудовищных целей. Так что ему было не жаль Шерлока. Совсем. Абсолютно. Неа.  
– Ну что же, – сказал наконец Шерлок, ухитряясь, даже лежа на боку, обиженно вскинуть подбородок и посмотреть на Джона сверху вниз, – должен тебя огорчить. Во-первых, я не бываю, как ты выразился, «милым» и не веду себя «нормально». Во-вторых, нет у тебя никакой шизофрении, не обольщайся.  
– Я слышу голоса.  
– Я тоже. Вот прямо сейчас слышу твой.  
– Я имею в виду голоса в голове.  
– А мы сейчас с тобой, по-твоему, где разговариваем?  
– Это… – Джон поморщился. – Это не то. Я говорю не об этом.  
– Поверь мне, – рассеянно пробормотал Шерлок, поднимаясь с постели, – ты именно об этом и говоришь…  
Джон невольно сглотнул, облизывая взглядом его спину, широкие плечи, изгиб поясницы и обнаженную… Он кашлянул, заставляя себя отвести глаза. В сорок лет сойти с ума и обнаружить в себе настоящую тягу к представителям собственного пола – это не то, чем принято хвастаться на встречах выпускников. Нет, он, конечно, и раньше думал о Шерлоке в таком ключе, но обычно это были чисто теоретические размышления, даже не размышления, так, мыслишки, мелькающие время от времени и тщательно изгоняемые. А тут – пара осознанных сновидений, и будто бы кто-то отвернул кран с пометкой «Гомосексуальность» в его голове, началось все с пары капель, потом превратилось в робкую струйку, а теперь уже больше похоже на начинающийся потоп. И безо всякого пейотля.  
– Имей в виду, что я слышу большую часть твоих мыслей, – сказал Шерлок, накинув наконец халат. – Так что, если можешь, воздержись от сомнительных сравнений, мое либидо еще не совсем устойчиво.  
– Замечательно, – буркнул Джон, садясь на кровати. – Хотя бы одна хорошая новость: у тебя есть либидо.  
Шерлок кивнул, роясь в шкафу.  
– Да, я думал, будет хуже. Но проверка показала, что все замечательно работает и контролируется, так что эта новая часть не помешает мне в дальнейшей жизни.  
Он повернулся и бросил на постель перед Джоном ворох одежды, в котором без труда угадывался его лучший костюм, тот, в котором он был на похоронах и сразу же после этого отнес в приют для бездомных.  
– Одевайся, – предложил Шерлок. – Мы идем в ресторан.  
– Ты немного перепутал, – устало ответил Джон, подтягивая к себе сорочку. – В ресторан обычно идут перед тем, как ложиться в постель.

Тут было роскошно. Пожалуй, гораздо роскошнее всего, к чему привык Джон. Все эти официанты в смокингах, дамы в коктейльных платьях, фарфор и хрусталь, бордовые стены и ковры, белые скатерти, живые цветы на столах… В таком месте только предложение делать, а им было еще далековато до этой стадии. Всего-то пять лет вместе.  
– Я слышу, о чем ты думаешь, – напомнил Шерлок, глядя в меню.  
Джон только головой покачал.  
– Зато я ничего не слышу. Это здорово. Не думал, что когда-нибудь так скажу, но как же это здорово, когда никого не слышишь.  
Шерлок взглянул на него поверх папки.  
– Я научу тебя экранировать свой разум. На самом деле не так сложно, просто никто не задумывается об этом, люди почему-то свято уверены, что у себя в голове они находятся в полном одиночестве, поэтому можно болтать, о чем вздумается.  
– А это, конечно же, не так…  
– Ты уже сам в этом убедился, – кивнул Шерлок, снова погружаясь в изучение меню. Это уже начинало несколько нервировать.  
– Зачем мы здесь? Ты ведь не собираешься делать мне предложение?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда что?  
– Ты сегодня так и не пообедал, вреда это тебе не причинит, но хотя бы видимость размеренного принятия пищи настроит тебя на более благожелательный лад.  
Вдох. Выдох. Вдох и выдох…  
Джон кивнул.  
– Не знаю, что ты там экранируешь, Спок, но ты сейчас врешь, и я это знаю. Кого мы ждем?  
– Просто сделай заказ, я не знаю, сколько нам придется ждать.  
– Кого ждать? – Джон чувствовал, что еще немного, и он уже не сможет сдерживаться. Шерлок неожиданно нахмурился, глядя Джону за спину, и тот невольно обернулся. И вздрогнул, обнаружив за соседним столиком того самого человека с бульдожьим лицом и кустистыми бровями, что сидел рядом с Мэри Морстен в ресторанчике у Анджело. Шерлок озадаченно хмыкнул.  
– Колоритная личность. Знаешь, кто это?  
– Это парень, с которым моя… то есть, не моя. Девушка, с которой я собирался встречаться, теперь встречается с ним.  
Шерлок поджал губы и захлопнул папку меню.  
– Девушка, с которой ты собирался, да так и не собрался… Джон, что с тобой? Теряешь хватку.  
Джон поморщился, качая головой.  
– Просто я… я понял, что она что-то скрывает. Дело даже не в этом. У каждого есть свои секреты, это нормально. Но есть что-то, что она мне не расскажет ни при каких обстоятельствах. Никогда.  
Джон поднял голову, глядя Шерлоку прямо в глаза.  
– Я понял, что с меня хватит этого.  
– Чего именно? – сухо переспросил тот.  
– Недоверия, – кивнул Джон, не отводя взгляда. – Мне важно, чтобы партнер был со мной честен. Искренен. Не решал за меня, что мне стоит знать, а чего нет. Чтобы я мог верить не только в то, что мой партнер не убийца, но и в то, что я для него – не разменная монета в погоне за собственной правотой.  
– Джон, – начал было Шерлок недовольным голосом, но тот только поднял ладони, показывая, что разговор окончен.  
– Мне нужно было хоть раз сказать это тебе в лицо, пусть даже так. Во сне.  
Шерлок на секунду нахмурился, подаваясь к нему навстречу через стол, но тут же выпрямился и отвел глаза, с отстраненным любопытством разглядывая человека-бульдога. Тот по прихотливой фантазии Джона в настоящий момент пожирал огромную пиццу с помидорами.  
– Ну, если твоя девушка, которая тебе не девушка, встречается с одним из боссов сицилийской мафии, могу предположить, что ей есть, что скрывать.  
– Что? – Джон обернулся, кинув недоуменный взгляд за соседний столик. – Босс сицилийской мафии? Ты серьезно?  
– Ты же знаешь, я не шучу такими вещами.  
– Ты вообще плод моего воображения, – проворчал Джон, утыкаясь обратно в свою тарелку.  
Шерлок весело хмыкнул.  
– Джон, если твое воображение выдает такие занятные предположения, рискну заметить, что девушка тебе очень нравилась, и теперь ты ревнуешь. Так что все не так уж плохо с этим… клапаном? Вентилем? В общем, той штукой в твоем воображении, на которой написано «Гомосексуальность».  
– Ох, заткнись.  
– В любом случае, вряд ли это тот, кого мы ждем.  
– То есть, ты сам не знаешь, кого мы ждем. Отлично.  
– Полагаю, меня, – раздался знакомый голос из-за спины. Шерлок выпрямился, замирая и, кажется, даже дыхание затаил, всем своим видом выражая крайнюю степень потрясения. Джон даже полюбовался им таким пару секунд прежде чем обернуться.  
– Привет, Билли, – сказал он, криво улыбаясь. – Присаживайся. Закажешь что-нибудь?  
– Не отказался бы от виртуального омара, – вздохнул тот, занимая свое место за столом. – А то фасолевый суп в благотворительном центре немного поднадоел. К тому же, за ним всегда такие очереди…

Тихо. Сегодня было тихо.  
Джон вышел из дома еще до того, как окончательно рассвело, ему срочно нужно было прогуляться. Подышать воздухом. Вообще прийти в себя.  
Не каждый день узнаешь, что твой погибший друг на самом деле морочил тебе голову, позволял сходить с ума годами, и ради чего? Джон даже толком не успел понять, о чем они ему толковали с Билли, так разозлился. Устроил безобразную сцену в ресторане. Едва не пришиб воображаемого Шерлока по-настоящему.  
А теперь его трясло от злости, облегчения и счастья, и эту адову смесь нужно было куда-то выплеснуть, хотя бы просто пробежаться по пахнущим водой и холодом улицам, не натыкаясь ежесекундно на бубнящих прохожих.  
Конечно, Джон не был легковерным идиотом и знал, как изобретательно порой подсознание душевнобольных. Учитывая общую малореальность рассказанной Шерлоком истории, вполне можно было предположить, что вся она, вместе с Шерлоком, бездомным Билли и внезапной способностью слышать чужие мысли, выдумана самим Джоном. Нужны были более веские доказательства. Слова кого-то реального, о том, что Шерлок действительно жив. Слова изо рта, в смысле, а не как вчера. Что-то веское, окончательное, что-то такое…  
– Ну хотя бы, – пробормотал Джон себе под нос, когда сзади к нему неслышно подкатился черный «Ягуар» и притормозил у обочины.  
– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал его бледный и не слишком свежо выглядевший Майкрофт Холмс, когда тонированное стекло опустилось. Джон внимательно прислушался, но слышно было только жужжание мотора на холостом ходу, да щебет птиц высоко над крышами домов.  
– Тоже… экранируетесь? – спросил он наугад, и Майкрофт вежливо улыбнулся.  
– Безусловно, доктор. Это стандартная практика для наших ведомств, начиная с середины прошлого века… Не желаете присесть?  
Джон покрутил головой по сторонам. Улица была темной и пустынной.  
– Не слишком, если честно, – сказал он откровенно. – Мне захочется вас придушить, и ваш телохранитель меня побьет. Мне уже хочется.  
Улыбка Майкрофта слегка поблекла, но он тут же улыбнулся еще шире.  
– Постарайтесь сдержаться, это в наших обоюдных интересах. Я могу вам помочь. Поддержка, информация, в текущей ситуации вам нужны союзники. Поверьте, когда пойдут слухи, вами заинтересуются слишком многие…  
Джон покивал, стискивая челюсти и глядя на камни мостовой под ногами.  
– Один вопрос. Шерлок – жив?  
Майкрофт с утомленным видом кивнул:  
– Жив и относительно здоров.  
– Где он?  
– В настоящий момент где-то в Сербии, – он пожал плечами. – Не уточнял.  
– Когда он вернется?  
– Вероятно, когда закончит свои дела… – Майкрофт приподнял бровь. – Разве вы не спросили его об этом сами? У вас, в отличие от меня, есть такая возможность.  
Он демонстративно откинулся на сиденье и поднял стекло, так что Джону не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как, сопя, обойти «Ягуар» и сесть с другой стороны.  
Это все было правдой. Шерлок жив. Он не сходит с ума. Уж с остальным-то он справится.

Никто не знает, когда и откуда появилось то, что теперь в разведках мировых держав называется «каналы», а в среде ими пользующихся – «нити». Известно только то, что всего каналов тридцать шесть и по действию они схожи с каналами спутниковой связи: от передатчика сигнал уходит куда-то за пределы земной атмосферы, там подхватывается спутником и транслируется приемнику. Отличия в том, что во-первых, транслируются не телепрограммы или информационный сигнал, а человеческие мысли, а во-вторых, приемников всего тридцать шесть на всю Землю в то время как передатчиков – все восемь миллиардов. Ну и, в-третьих, если этот чертов спутник где-то и существует, его пока не нашли. И вообще вся эта схема существует только в теории, потому что официально наука существования телепатии не признает, а все эксперименты по отслеживанию так называемого «канала» хоть на каком-то физическом уровне ни к каким результатам не привели. Но схемой удобно пользоваться, и это единственное удобство, на которое можно рассчитывать в вопросе изучения и использования каналов.  
Есть еще некоторые закономерности, которые удалось отследить за почти сотню лет, как о существовании каналов стало известно не только самим приемникам. Например, то, что на конце каждой «нити» находятся два человека, а не один. Первый, собственно приемник или «мастер», осуществляет непосредственный контакт с каналом, второй же, так называемый «связанный» или «исполнитель», подключается к каналу через посредника и, в свою очередь, способен создать целую сеть связанных, которые будут пользоваться одним каналом уже через него. История сохранила примеры, когда амбициозный «связанный» строил целые империи при поддержке своего мастера и опоре на разветвленную сеть исполнителей. Также удалось установить, что один мастер без своего «связанного» пользоваться каналом не может. Почему? Боже мой, никто вообще не знает, как это все работает. Как-то так. Почему-то.  
Каналов тридцать шесть, это количество не менялось никогда. Канал можно передать другому человеку добровольно, а если мастер умирает, не передав его, канал начинает блуждать и выбирает кого-то, находящегося поблизости и готового стать мастером. Этим свойством тоже в свое время активно пользовались, ведь нет ничего проще, чем согнать пару десятков слуг или рабов, убить в их присутствии строптивого мастера, отказавшегося отдавать канал, а потом забрать его у того, кому повезет. Сейчас подобным способом ротации тоже пользуются, но уже гораздо реже, все каналы давно распределены и принадлежат либо государственным службам, либо людям достаточно влиятельным, чтобы не опасаться рейдерских захватов.  
Правда, существует еще огромный и отлично защищенный мир организованной преступности. В руки преступников иногда попадают мастера, которых тем или иным образом убеждают сотрудничать, насильно передают канал надежным исполнителям, но до последнего времени мафиозным боссам хватало благоразумия не становиться мастерами самим.  
Джеймс Мориарти любил нарушать традиции. Никто точно не знает, был ли он изначально сумасшедшим или свихнулся уже в процессе обладания своим каналом. Да, такое иногда случается с людьми неподготовленными, полагающимися только на свои силы. Разумеется, даже если не принимать в расчет все преступления, которые совершал Мориарти, нахождение такого ценного ресурса в его руках было недопустимо…  
Эту акцию готовили давно, но проблемой всегда было выманить Мориарти на свет, заставить его показаться. Когда консультирующий преступник сам вышел на Шерлока, это показалось Майкрофту отличным знаком. Однако дальше все пошло не совсем так, как он планировал, и в результате Шерлок оказался втянут в шизофренические игры своего визави, более того, получал от них явное удовольствие…  
Конечно же, Шерлока готовили, он знал, с чем столкнется, он предвкушал это противостояние не меньше, чем один мировой чемпион предвкушает схватку с другим чемпионом. Он хотел поиграть, это ведь Шерлок, больше всего он любит хорошую игру. А Мориарти... Мориарти знал, что его обложили со всех сторон. Знал, что с каналом придется так или иначе расстаться, знал, что его искусно порожденная Майкрофтом мания, замкнутая на Шерлоке, так или иначе передаст «нить» в руки оппонента. Ему не удавалось пробиться сквозь прочные блоки поднаторевшего в играх разума Шерлока, все, что он мог – это проиграть с наибольшим ущербом для противной стороны.  
Он застрелился ровно в тот момент, как связь между ним и Шерлоком начала непроизвольно выстраиваться, и канал буквально «выстрелил» прочь от такого неделикатного обращения. В этот момент вокруг находилось не менее двух дюжин агентов, канал мог выбрать любого из них. Критерии, по которым выбирался следующий мастер, были трудноуловимы. Единственное условие, которое соблюдалось почти всегда при переходах, заключалось в том, что новый мастер был обязательно знаком со своим предшественником…  
Конечно же, первым делом были проверены снайперы, которых Мориарти рассадил в стратегических точках. Потом – его связные и помощники. Потом – свои агенты. О Джоне подумали в последнюю очередь, тем более, что он не проявлял никаких признаков, присущих приемникам, получившим свой канал…

– Если тебе интересно, как мне удалось выжить при падении, – осторожно начал Шерлок, но Джон покачал головой.  
– Абсолютно не интересно.  
– Я был вынужден уехать, – попытался зайти с другого боку Шерлок, – потому что сеть Мориарти все еще функционировала, его подручные лишись привычной связи, и мне нужно было успеть до того, как они наладят…  
– Это тоже мимо, – оборвал его Джон.  
Он сидел на скамейке в сквере, глядя на подернувшуюся рябью гладь пруда. Уже взошло солнце, но заметно светлей не стало из-за низких, затянувших все небо туч и противного мелкого дождика, молотившего по темно-зеленой почти непрозрачной воде. Теперь, когда он понимал, что и как с ним происходит, заваливаться в постель стало необязательным. Можно было сидеть вот так, у всех на виду, а прозрачный Шерлок стоял напротив, там, у себя в своей чертовой Сербии. И как всегда похвалялся своим гением. Джона уже тошнило от этого невыносимого высокомерия. Не успел привыкнуть к мысли о том, что Шерлок снова с ним, как опять злился на него. Уникальный тип, ей-Богу. Как будто Джону есть дело до какого-то барона Мопертиуса.  
– Хорошо, – Шерлок терпеливо сложил руки перед собой. – О чем ты хочешь поговорить? Я открыт для любых обсуждений.  
– О чем я хочу поговорить… – Джон невольно усмехнулся. – О том, какого черта ты устроил. Что это был за цирк с воспоминаниями? Ты опять манипулируешь, Шерлок, ты знаешь, как меня это бесит!  
Шерлок вздрогнул так, будто бы его ударили, причем, в отличие от привычных ударов, которые он выдерживал десятками, сейчас это было неожиданно и больно.  
– Я не… – начал он медленно, мучительно хмурясь. – Я ничего не устраивал. Ты пришел ко мне сам, когда я был в Чертогах Разума… Я долго не догадывался, что это на самом деле ты. Ну, в самом деле, Джон, кто мог подумать, что канал выберет тебя?  
– Действительно, – заметил Джон с сарказмом. – Ведь любая другая кандидатура была куда более достойна.  
– Я говорю не об этом. А о том, что за два года канал так и не открылся. Ты – человек с массой сентиментальных привязанностей, кто мог подумать, что за два года ты не найдешь того, с кем сформируешь связь и откроешь канал? И, главное, я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты установил связь со мной при том, что твой канал практически не работал.  
– А, то есть, кое-что тебе все-таки непонятно…  
– У меня есть предположение, – небрежно заметил Шерлок. – Но достаточных данных для того, чтобы подтвердить его или опровергнуть, у меня нет.  
Джон стиснул челюсти, глядя на него в упор.  
– Да что ты говоришь. Вот уж не поверю, чтобы тебе не хватало каких-то данных в отношении меня. Ты мне в голову залез, вообще-то. Без спроса.  
– Ты первый начал, – быстро ответил Шерлок.  
Джон прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать ровнее, подставил лицо холодной мороси. Шерлок никуда не делся, все так же маячил прямо по курсу, на изнанке опущенных век. Не такая уж это и хорошая вещь – прямая связь мастера и связанного.  
– Зачем, – спросил Джон, изо всех сил пытаясь держать себя в руках. – Зачем ты все это устроил? Хорошо, ладно, сначала ты думал, что беседуешь сам с собой, но потом. Когда ты ставил этот свой… химический опыт. Зачем ты это сделал?  
Шерлок помолчал, глядя куда-то в сторону, Джон понятия не имел, что он видит перед собой, что его окружает. Где он вообще находится сейчас.  
– Когда я понял, что ты… испытываешь ко мне сексуальное влечение, – осторожно начал Шерлок, поглядывая на него краем глаза, – я находился в затруднительном положении. Проще говоря, меня держали в застенках, и шанса на побег у меня не было. Я понял, что ты – мастер, которого так и не нашли агенты Майкрофта. Я понял, что твой канал так и не открыт полностью, и ты не подозреваешь о своих скрытых способностях. Я понял… что для того, чтобы сформировать связь с тобой и получить возможность использовать канал, мне следует… измениться.  
– Проще говоря, ты решил переспать со мной, чтобы спастись, – кивнул Джон, шмыгая носом. Холодно, черт возьми. Мокро и холодно.  
– У меня не было другого выхода.  
– Надеюсь, тебе это помогло, – сказал Джон, поднимаясь со скамейки. Дождь, будто испугавшись, что он сейчас вырвется из мокрой пелены, тут же усилился. Оборвать сеанс связи не потребовало особых усилий, кажется, Джон начинал свыкаться с невольным наследием. Пора было возвращаться домой.

– Шерлок – не самый худший вариант, – сказал мокрый насквозь Билли, поджидающий его у дверей 221б на Бейкер-стрит. – Ты не представляешь, что происходило, например, со связанными Мориарти, когда он пальнул себе в рот. Этот был настоящим психом, да еще и связанных наплодил несколько сотен. Несколько сотен сходящих с ума преступников – это не шутки! Холмс на этом фоне – ангел во плоти. Его армия – всего-то пара десятков бродяг.  
– Я знаю, – криво усмехнулся Джон, останавливаясь рядом. – По крайней мере, теперь я могу хотя бы попытаться залезть ему в голову и выяснить, как там у него крутятся шестеренки.  
Они негромко рассмеялись вдвоем.  
– Как это? – спросил наконец Джон. – В смысле, как тебе удалось остаться в стороне от всех этих политических игр и разборок?  
– Я живу на улице, – пожал плечами Билли. – Кто вообще обращает внимание на бездомных? Кроме Шерлока Холмса.  
– О тебе не знают? Не думал, что это возможно.  
– Я же телепат, – ухмыльнулся Билли. – Я могу сделать так, что обо мне просто забудут. Если хочешь знать мое мнение, главная выгода канала даже не в том, что ты узнаешь что-то новое, а в том, что ты помогаешь забывать о старом.  
– Хотел бы я забыть эти два года, – пробормотал Джон себе под нос. – И еще кое-что.  
– Не стоит. Вот увидишь, Шерлок вернется, и все рано или поздно наладится. Он действительно изменился, это даже я чувствую.  
Джон кивнул, поднимая глаза вверх и смаргивая дождевые капли. Окно их старой гостиной выглядело пыльным и тусклым. Вряд ли миссис Хадсон сдавала квартиру кому-то еще. Кстати, ей тоже придется объяснять, почему Джон за два года ни разу не позвонил и не пришел проведать. Надо придумать что-нибудь. Что-то сногсшибательное, чтобы она сразу отвлеклась и не начала его стыдить. Например, про барона Мопертиуса. Или про то, что Джон стал телепатом. Или про то, что Шерлок… про то, что Шерлок жив и, черт возьми, она была права, теперь они вместе. В этом самом смысле… Да, это точно ее отвлечет.  
Джон еще раз кивнул мокнущему под дождем Билли и решительно нажал кнопку звонка.


End file.
